btccfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeff Uren
|birth = 17/10/1925http://www.driverdb.com/drivers/jeff-uren/ |death = 6/4/2007 |debut = Brands Hatch 1958 |champs = 1 (1959) |wins = 7}} Jeffery Uren was a former British Touring Car Championship driver and championship winner, taking the Bonneville Trophy in 1959.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jeff_Uren Uren became known as a Ford man, using a Zephyr to win his championship as well as preparing numerous others for the BTCC after he retired from racing. Background Uren began his racing career in 1954, entering the Monte Carlo Rally with his brother, Doug. The brothers then decided to enter touring car races, entering numerous championships. In 1958, Uren, now a professional driver, decided to ply his trade in the newly created British Saloon Car Championship. BTCC History that Uren took to the 1959 title.]]Having missed the opening round, Uren won his first class victory (in Class C) in his third race. Consistently on the podium, Uren went on to finish sixth in the overall standings, and looked to be among the favourites for the title the following year. 1959 did indeed prove to be Uren's year, as he went virtually unopposed to the title that year. A dominant display in Class C saw Uren claim six out of seven possible Class C victories, allowing him to take the title with a meeting to spare. From 1960 until 1963, Uren made few appearances in the BSCC, claiming a further victory and two podiums. 1963 saw him run a Ford Cortina GT in support of Jack Sears, who would take his second title that year. Uren stopped competing professionally in 1964, although he would continue to race in historic championships until 2000. BTCC Record A table containing 's best results in the BTCC. The figures after the information about the car used indicate 's best finish at that meeting in their class. |- |rowspan="2"|1958 |rowspan="2" style="border-radius:5px; color:white; background-color:#008000; font-size:120%;"|'C' |JDT |BHII |MALP |BHIII |BHF2 |CRYP |BHV |KNTI |BHVI | | |rowspan="2"|'36' |rowspan="2"|'6th' |- |— | | | | | | | |— | | |- style="background-color:#FAEBD7;" |rowspan="2"|1959 |rowspan="2" style="border-radius:5px; color:white; background-color:#008000; font-size:120%;"|'C' |GWDI |ANTR |SILV |RDIV |SNET |BHI |KNTI | | | | |rowspan="2"|'46' |rowspan="2" style="background-color:gold; border-radius:5px;"|'1st' |- style="background-color:#FAEBD7;" | | | | | | | | | | | |- |rowspan="2"|1960 |rowspan="2"|'N/A' |BHI |SNTI |MALP |OTNP |SNTII |BHKT |BHFT |BHIV | | | |rowspan="2"|— |rowspan="2"|— |- |— |— |— |— |— | |— |— | | | |- style="background-color:#FAEBD7;" |rowspan="2"|1961 |rowspan="2" style="border-radius:5px; color:white; background-color:#008000; font-size:120%;"|'C' |SNLT |GWMT |ANTR |SSIT |CPLT |SSET |BHRT |OPGC |SNET | | |rowspan="2"|— |rowspan="2"|— |- style="background-color:#FAEBD7;" |— |— |— |— |— | |— |— |— | | |- |rowspan="2"|1962 |rowspan="2" style="border-radius:5px; color:white; background-color:#008000; font-size:120%;"|'C' |SNLT |GWMT |ANTR |SSBT |CRYP |ABGP |BHMT |OPGC | | | |rowspan="2"|— |rowspan="2"|— |- |— |— |— |— | |— |— |— | | | |- style="background-color:#FAEBD7;" |rowspan="2"|1963 |rowspan="2" style="border-radius:5px; color:white; background-color:#214B9B; font-size:120%;"|'B' |SNLT |OTNP |GWMT |ANTR |IPTC |CPNT |SBGP |BHMT |BHMT |OPGC |SNET |rowspan="2"|'6' |rowspan="2"|— |- style="background-color:#FAEBD7;" |— | |— |— |— | | |— |— |— |— |} References Images *http://www.slotforum.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=51653 - 1959 Zephyr References Category:Drivers Category:Champions